


Прототип

by Florka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони надевает на скинни!Стива свою броню. Это не то, о чем вы подумали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прототип

Есть такой контингент людей - они никогда не вырастают. Они продолжают наивно смотреть в будущее, смело с головой уходить в ворох проблем и, что самое главное, они обладают уникальной детской упёртостью. Именно такие люди решают сложнейшие математические задачи, именно такие люди находят способ лечения рака и именно такие люди подчиняют себе всю мощь ядерного реактора. Но у всех них есть что-то общее - для каждого из них нужен стимул. Точка в пространстве, на которую они всегда могут положиться. Для Тони Старка одной из точек отсчёта был его отец. А другой - Стив Роджерс, более известный как Капитан Америка. Коллекции его фигурок могла составить конкуренцию только коллекция карточек Коулсона, но в безответной вере в супергероя Старк безапелляционно опережал Фила.  
Тони никому не признавался в этом, даже Пеппер. Пожалуй, единственным человеком, хотя и человеком-то его было сложно назвать, знавшим о тайном увлечении Старка, был Джарвис. Холодная и строгая система управления держала запертой на три замка скрытую комнату в Старк Тауэр. Поэтому было вдвойне неловко оказаться замеченным за игрой в "солдатиков".  
В какой-то прекрасный момент своей утренней жизни Тони захватил одну из фигурок Капитана Америки с собой в гараж. Как и многим из фанатов, Старку не всегда удавалось находить первопричины своих действий, а потому он и сам не помнил, с какой стати вдруг решил одеть Кэпа в игрушечную копию костюма Железного Человека. Но что сделано - то сделано. Паяя какие-то контакты, Тони изредка подхватывал игрушечного Капитана и, приговаривая "Мстители! Общий сбор!", атаковал им помогающую ему в работе руку-робот. За одной из таких сцен его и застал Роджерс, столь не вовремя решивший напомнить Старку о вечерней пробежке.  
\- Тони? - Стив в недоумении замер в дверях, переводя взгляд со Старка на игрушечную фигурку Капитана Америки в его руках. - Тони, что ты...  
\- Я подумал, неплохо было бы сделать для каждого из Мстителей по броне, - неловкость ситуации зашкаливала, но Старк был достаточно умён, чтобы в считанные секунды придумать логичную и, что самое главное, не вызывающую подозрений ложь. - Смысл переводить груды металла на макеты 1:1, если у меня есть это? - и он показательно помахал игрушкой.  
\- Но это же броня Железного Человека, - быть может, Роджерс и не был величайшим инженером современности, но всё же он понимал разницу между костюмом Старка и возможным спец-костюмом для него. Или думал, что понимал.  
\- Я знаю, - невозмутимо заметил Тони. - Но эта идея пришла ко мне в голову буквально несколько минут назад.  
\- Но это же фигурка меня до введения сыворотки? - Стив слегка замешкался на слове "меня". Всё же было несколько непривычно осознавать тот факт, что дети по всей Америке до сих пор играются с твоими уменьшенными копиями. Да и не только дети, как видно.  
\- Так ведь и костюм Железного Человека не слишком широк в плечах, - всё с тем же покерфейсом парировал Старк. - Я же говорю, я только начал развивать эту идею.


End file.
